


oppa

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: oppa + jisung





	oppa

jisung stared at the young girl and her mother, fondness curling inside him. her brown eyes were sparkling with adoration, cheeks a deep red. 

“oppa! hi!” she greeted enthusiastically, spurred on by her highly amused mother. jisung grinned. “hello!”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
